


He always wants more

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron Burr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Has a hint of a plot actually it’s just sorta. Vague, I feel like I’ve violated the actual Foundng Fathers in writing this I’m so sorry, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: “So,” Aaron begins, suddenly all too aware of the heat on his cheeks, “You can smell it; I can smell it. You’re going into heat, the question is, can I help?“-Or, Hamilton’s heat appears unexpectedly and the only person who can help is one human disaster of an alpha Aaron Burr





	He always wants more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfor_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfor_it/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but it took me like a month so I’ve read through this so many times it almost makes me sick to look at. Enjoy.

It would probably be an understatement to say that Alex worked hard. He was (perhaps infamously) known well for his ability to work relentlessly in order to get what he wanted, and so to find him working himself to exhaustion wasn’t exactly out of character.

Aaron knew this, had seen it multiple times before. But here, he noted, brow raising with suspicion, something had changed.

Watching Hamilton shift again in his seat, the action wasn’t unusual in itself, but once it had caught his eye for perhaps the fifth time, it would be untrue to himself to deny that he was curious. His own work suddenly became less important because what was that the scent he was suddenly picking up?

It was a rather interesting one, too,

Impossible. All who worked in this office building were alphas.

… Right?

Attempting to put his musings to rest, Aaron cleared his throat before calling Hamilton over. He seemed unwilling to at first, but eventually complied.

“What is it, Burr, I’m busy.” His voice held far more bite than usual for a simple beckon. Aaron felt his senses prickle, clearly trying its best to tell him something he didn’t have the awareness for at this moment in time. Alex shifted again in front of him, shaking his head so a good portion of his hair fell into his eyes. “Well?”

Aaron was about to reply, when Washington entered the main office, picking through the papers he had received earlier that morning. Their boss paused halfway through the room, and Aaron had certainly not expected the words that came out of his mouth next.

“Alexander, you’re dismissed from work today.”

Dead. Silence.

The entire office was entirely stunned, forced to take pause at what their main alpha had now commanded. And it was a command, Washington hadn’t used his Voice, he rarely did, but the tone was clear enough.

“What? Sir-“ Hamilton looked confused as any of them, intelligent eyes wide and uncharacteristically lost. Usually he lauded knowingness above everyone else’s heads, so this was refreshing.

Washington interrupted him quickly, as though he has had years of practice at doing it, and, yeah, he can give credit where credit is due, the man does, now that Aaron thinks about it.

“Go. Home.” The words came out thicker than before, warning.

But when has Alexander Hamilton ever known when to take a hint? Never. Amazingly, he opened his mouth again to protest.

“With all due respect, sir-“ Washington’s eyes fell on Hamilton, glaring, and Aaron wasn’t even being targeted but felt his own hackles rise uncomfortably. How on earth Hamilton could endure the pressure Washington put on him was a total mystery. The man had no self-preservation.

“I won’t tell you again, son.” He said slowly, perfectly calm. He still hadn’t moved his gaze when he spoke to Aaron himself, moving his head slightly but not his eyes. “Burr, please escort Hamilton back to his apartment. You may not always see eye to eye, but I trust you are well equipped to make sure that he doesn’t try to burn himself out from home.” With that, their boss strode back into his office, frame visibly tighter than before. Aaron pushed down the urge to whine in sympathy. He now had just as stressful a task to complete.

“Come on.” Aaron gestured to the door as he stood up, gathering his needed supplies. “Home time.” He said, trying for lighthearted teasing, but Hamilton was quick to scowl at that. In response, Aaron merely drew his eyebrows together, attempting to form an appeasing smile.

At this, Hamilton just pushed past him, completely disregarding him as they left the building and was stubborn in calling the taxi. He knew Hamilton wouldn’t tell him to leave, not when Washington had given him orders, but the situation was still tense. Aaron swallowed, with the close proximity and persistence of that scent he caught earlier, could the source in fact be…? 

Maybe they weren’t all alphas within that office, as he had thought previously.

If Alexander was giving off such strong pheromones, then the true reason he was being sent home could only be because he was about to go into heat.

Was this why Washington had made Aaron accompany him? This couldn’t end well.

Still, he thinks to himself, no point in complaints now. If the omega has this strong a scent now, when even he isn’t aware of what’s to come, who knows how powerful it will be later.

They arrive at the man’s flat within good time and if Hamilton was bad before, he was undeniably incredibly frustrated now, the scent now coming off of him in waves. It hit Aaron like a ton of bricks, and he has to steady himself with a hand on the counter to stop himself from falling. He swayed slightly, tried his best to collect himself— completely unbeknownst to Hamilton, of course, who seemed again entranced in his own little world, quick to go off on another tirade about something that at this moment seemed incredibly unimportant to Aaron.

Oh, wait. Not so fast. Aaron notes the sudden stiffening of Alexander’s muscles, the deep breaths he tries to hard to take subtly, testing. He’s noticed. About damn time, Aaron’s brain mutters. How absorbed do you have to be to remain ignorant to the most obvious biological cue in the existence of their species. By the look in Hamilton’s eyes, he knows Aaron knows, and he knows that Aaron knows that he knows, so Aaron stops stalling and decides to be blunt.

“So,” Aaron begins, suddenly all too aware of the heat on his cheeks, “You can smell it; I can smell it. You’re going into heat, the question is, can I help?” Beat. “Bath?”

After a second of hesitation, the man nods.

It doesn’t take long to fill the old tub in Hamilton's bathroom with the hottest water he can stand, though Aaron pointedly has to wipe the thing down first as it seems to never have been turned on a day in its life. Aaron doesn’t know what he expected, in hindsight, it was unlikely to think that someone like Hamilton would ever have the time to bathe.

“I’ll leave you to, uh, relax.”

He exited the small space a little too hurriedly to be seen as calm, but he knew that that probably wasn’t what was on Hamilton’s mind at that moment, so Aaron let it go. Before he could automatically turn to close the door on his way out, Aaron caught sight of Hamilton easing himself out of his clothes. Flushing hot, he left the door ajar in case the other man needed to call for anything.

Clothing now a forgotten puddle on the floor, Alexander rids himself of the last of his clothing before making a move to sink into the hot water. An aged sigh spills out of him before he’s aware he’s making it, and his eyes examine his prone dorm out of habit.

He couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten about his heat cycle starting today.

Actually, yes he could, he had at least ten deadlines due this week. It made sense something so trivial had been forgotten in favour of pursuing more pressing matters. Alex winced, something warm and liquid threatening to take over in the pit of his stomach. His eyes flicked over to the mirror, regarding the blurred shadow of his figure in the fogged glass momentarily before he felt the weight of his eyelids increase. It was easy to close them and even allow his tense body to slacken, if but a little.

Burr’s grip on his shoulders from earlier remained like a ghost, haunting him. He could still feel the insistence in his bones, hear the exasperated sigh in his ear as Burr brought him home, slinging his arm over his shoulder.

This wasn’t half bad, he thought, cock filling out as he savoured the sensation. He couldn’t help it, he reasoned, he would be in full heat by the end of the day, so some arousal hitting him was perfectly natural. That’s what Alex told himself, hand reaching low.

What should he think about? He pondered, stroking himself, heavy handed and lazy. Too much now would only work him up later. A spasm hit his torso as he thought about it.

His mind briefly entertained him with a few good images— the attractive messenger that had delivered the mail that morning; one of the clients, the one with the red dress, from last month; even a particularly good video he’d found in the slow hours last week.

It wasn’t enough.

Groaning softly, Alex thumbed his head, listening to the sound of splashing water that echoed off of the walls. What else, what would do it? It wasn’t usually this difficult. Alex wouldn’t want to describe himself out as easy, per se, but it tended to be accurate more often than not. Especially if he had a heat due, his brain added helpfully, and Alex smirked to himself. 

Burr was in his house. Maybe sat on his couch, hands clasped together and knees apart, since he was alone. Maybe watching his television, or perhaps taking in Alex’s interior design choices. He wouldn’t like it, Alex supposed. If Burr disliked his fashion choices (“That’s so bright, Hamilton, _why_.”) he obviously wouldn’t be pleased with his space. But maybe he was tired, maybe looking for Alex’s stash of espresso and cans of redbull. Or would he choose to nap, reclaiming lost sleep? The vision of Burr asleep, guard down, in his house, taking on Alex’s scent the longer he lingered...

Oh, hell no.

Hamilton’s cock was positively _straining._

That was fucking hot, dammit.

He increased his hand’s pace, hips canting up and thighs quickly coming together. Using his other hand to push his dampened hair from his eyes, Alex should probably feel something like embarrassment for being so eager to jack it to a colleague, but hey.

Burr wasn’t exactly ugly, and Alex had already established that _easy_ wasn’t quite an incorrect description for him right now.

It was just his luck that Burr decided it would be wise to re-enter the bathroom.

“Hamilton, I have some clothes for you, I hope you don’t mind, I just grabbed whatever— oh.” He said, eyes quickly roaming over Alex’s, blatantly obvious, before realising their rather compromised predicament. He sputtered, and had he been paler Alex might’ve been able to better appreciate the strong flush that was quick to flood his cheeks. Alex, not so lucky, had the blessing of knowing his tomato face would be in full view.

There was only one way to protect his dignity.

Own it.

“Burr, as big of a compliment as it is to be, uh, put under consideration by you, maybe you should take me to dinner first.” He snarked, smiling with his eyes. Burr shot him a glare, still recovering.

“Alexander, please.” Aaron retorted, head swimming again, before realising what he’d done.

He’d called Hamilton by his given name.

He never did that. It was a silent, unprompted agreement in the office. A subtle nuance they hadn’t ever really thought much about until it was here, slapping them in the face. _Alexander_ was different to just Hamilton _,_ far too intimate.

Well, they seem to have passed that invisible barrier now, Aaron thought, only slightly traumatised, his eye wandering, holding the same calm nature as a man passively watching the world burn around him. Nothing more bond building than seeing your colleague naked and doing _that._

As much as Alex was trying to keep his cool, that same fire from earlier, in his belly, was threatening to take over, leeching out over his whole torso. It would seem his heat was developing faster than expected. It was taking a lot of concentration to maintain even breaths. 

“Hey, Burr, feel like lending that hand?” The words felt awkwards in his mouth, but Alex didn’t let that hinder him. “I need to know now so I’m not gonna be jumping you against your will later.” He said quickly, deciding that he had nothing else to lose anyway, so it didn’t matter.

Burr looked incredulous. “ _You_ need to know…? Hamilton,” he said, and in any other situation he surely wouldn’t be as amused. He choose his words carefully. “I’ve already agreed to aid you, it’s all on you, if you’re comfortable with me, uh, properly helping you out.”

This time the words tumbled out, he was losing it. “Yeah. Yeah, whatever, I just really need something right now. I don’t care.”

“Be.” Aaron thought he might stroke. He took a deep breath, begging for some self control for these last few important seconds. “Careful.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Dry off, then come with me.” That was all Aaron could handle, so he left the room, trying to gather himself.

“What— hey! Wait!” Alex scrambled to get up after him, water sloshing dangerously as he clambered out of the bath. He snatched the towel from the side of the sink and barely passed it over his skin as he rushed, desperate for the promise of relieval.

Aaron shook his head, the man was ridiculous. Idly waiting for Hamilton to catch up, he wondered if they’d need lube. Should he look around for some, or was it necessary? He didn’t have intimate knowledge of how omega operated, never been inclined to find out either. Luckily, he did have to wait long, as moments later he was full on body tackled by maybe 160 pounds of desperate omega. They fell onto Hamilton’s questionably stained queen sized bed in the same motion. The pheromones hit Aaron right between his eyes, and he squeezed his eyes shut until he could get ahold of himself.

Hamilton had taken this opportunity to clamber on top of him, pressing into Aaron and rolling his hips in a staggered motion. It was clearly a selfish endeavour, Hamilton was focusing on his own pleasure rather than both of them. His tongue was hot and teeth sharp as he made his way down Aaron’s neck, causing him to swallow a yelp at the roughness. His alpha senses cried out in betrayal and horror, but it still took him a few moments to try and do anything about it. By this time Aaron’s neck was fully littered with bruises, working fast across the sensitive skin. He hissed, and tried to break through Hamilton’s heat haze to speak with him.

Burr was tapping, rather insistentently, at his upper arm. Alex fought with himself to drag his attention from his body and looked up at him, eyes blown wide with lust, words slipping out of him before he could even think of adding a filter.

And he was begging, pleading, voice breaking as he let out a great diatribe of absolute _filth_. To Aaron, it seemed incredibly out of place for his day to day behaviour; usually, Hamilton was difficult, prickly and stubborn, but now he seemed all too compliant. Now, when his hair was a mess, wearing nothing but a towel draped low on his hips, lips hot pink in colour due to his heightened temperature. Aaron felt his own member stiffen and he put a hand there instinctively, holding himself as the scent of an omega in heat worked its way through his system. He wasn’t prepared for Hamilton’s absolute wail at the notion.

“Aaron, Aaron, please.” He said weakly, repeating himself quickly, feverishly passionate. Aaron let out a quiet sound from the back of his throat at this, and Hamilton seemed to take this as opportunity to continue his ministrations. A deep gyration of his hips again and both of them moaned together. The buckle of Aaron’s belt must’ve hurt to rut against, but Alex appeared as though he were having the time of his life.

He met Alex’s eyes and the man had the gall to smirk. “I think,” he starts, eyes clearly resisting the urge to loll back, “You have my consent to help me out properly now. Do I still have yours?” At Aaron’s nod, he shook his head, prompting a verbal response.

“You do.” He basically whispered, and he hit puberty many years ago, why did his voice crack? Alex shifted in his lap and _oh, that felt good_.

There was something undeniably hot at their circumstance, Aaron’s fully clothed body and Alex’s lacking.

Alex was talking again, something about this being his final point of coherence. He kissed Aaron again, hungry, senseless, swallowing his moans as he licked into his mouth. Murmuring something about his _beautiful alpha laid out like this, so perfect_.

Now, it was at this point that Aaron’s alpha instinct began howling at him, and before he could think properly about the action in his head, he had already done it. Twisting so the two of them had switched position, he hung over Alex like he was part of him, and found it increasingly easier to take the lead. Alex’s omega traits were kicking into gear. He pawed at Aaron, babbled something about a great need, and his hands went down between them to rub at Aaron’s fully hard member. At the touch, his hips bucked, but he batted Alex’s hand away in favour of shedding his clothes. He had half a shirt off when Alex began sucking at his fingers.

Looking down at someone, their mouth distorting slightly with exertion from sucking, was just really, really hot. Aaron heard himself make the strangled noise from his throat again, and Alex’s pheromones seemed to increase impossibly. One of Alex’s hands snaked up to rub at Aaron’s chest, acknowledging the non reaction, before both palms entwined around his neck and Aaron was reeled in for another devouring kiss. Alex was relentless in his notions, always was, but Aaron knew what to do now, and his own hands began working.

See, this thing they had, it was a conversation, so when one of his hands began rubbed over Alex’s chest, Aaron was expecting the moan that accompanied it. Swiftly, his right moved lower again, first pumping Alex’s shaft in a fluid motion, and secondly migrating further back. He pressed at Alex’s perineum. A mewl of delight was his encouragement and he continued this for a moment, drinking in the sounds his mate had delighted him with, before continuing.

It was rather convenient to reach back again and find Alex wet. Enthusiastically so, and Aaron supposed it made sense. Not vital to use the lube, then. Maybe he’d look for it later, as the heat became less aggressive. He rubbed at the slick and felt something in his stomach leap at the whimper that fell from Alex’s lips. Aaron kissed the omega reassuringly, and began carefully pressing his index finger into him. A two part moan, and Aaron smiled a the look of happiness becoming more prominent on the man’s face. He’d been obscuring it before, as he always did with his emotions, with that smug false confidence always applied to his face. It was better than Aaron’s usual mask, he’d admit, and it was so pleasing to see him willingly step away from it, comfortable as it likely was. Time passed, and the small mewls became less frequent, keying Aaron in it was time to continue. A second finger provided little resistance, but Alex’s sudden hand to Aaron’s bicep was rather nice. Now, to just find that bundle of nerves...

Instead of little sounds, Alex suddenly let out a higher pitched, easier moan, and Aaron knew he’d found what he’d been looking for. Alex pressed himself up into Aaron, and buried his face in his shoulder as Aaron massaged the same area again and again, volume maintaining itself at the high setting. Babbling something about it feeling good and gratefulness, Alex was pretty gone. Aaron felt his alpha senses preen with the knowledge that he was doing his mate good service.

Alex’s dick was leaking profusely, heavy with pre-cum, he could feel it pulsing slowly, but way too much, and this _sensation_. It was something he hadn’t really encountered before, and if he was being completely serious, pretty intense, but more importantly—

“Aaron, Aaron, hold on, I’m-“ he swallowed, “Gotta to pee.” His cheeks flushed slightly, and he barely was able to get the words out over the pleasure coursing through him.

Aaron only hummed, pausing for a moment. “It’s just a feeling, trust me.” And then, because he was a little shit, “I can stop, if you really want me to. But you won’t piss yourself, I’ll tell you that now.” He did that on purpose, Alex knew as he saw his eyes rove over his blushing form.

“How do you know-?” Alex clawed out, but cut himself off with a long sigh as Aaron spared a couple tugs on his dick to soothe him.

His thighs twitched, and his stomach muscles jumped as a warm feeling splashed out over his entire lower region, dizzying his mind. The sensation spilled out from his balls and poured into his inner thigh area and truly, this was so good. He felt almost paralysed with how amazing it felt.

Every follicle of hair on his skin rose up to attention, anticipation blending into heightened arousal that caused a low groan to escape him. This was different to before, echoing further in the room due to the frequency. All of Alex’s admittedly delightful sounds went straight to Aaron’s member, so he enjoyed all of them, but this one was different. Primal. It awoke something long dormant within him. Skin buzzing, instead of picking up his pace, he retracted his fingers. Avoided Alex’s grip that shot out to stop his movement, and found it easy to smile back at Alex’s clearly unimpressed face.

“Aaron, you’d better fuck me right now, or I swear—“ Replacing his fingers with his dick as soon as he could seemed to be the correct choice if he wanted to stay alive. Alex let out the most content, spoiled little sigh, and Aaron could only again feel content that he had caused it. He let out a small moan himself as he eased himself into Alex’s heat, as slow as he could manage, and he was shaking slightly as he bottomed out. Alex’s tight grip graduated to clawlike and he couldn’t bring himself to complain.

Laboured breathing, heart rates pumping heavy, the pair panting for oxygen, Aaron thrusted his hips experimentally, and _oh_.

A fricative consonant as well as a few more creative and half slurred comments fell from Alex’s lips, and even though it made no actual sense, Aaron found himself in agreement. Drunk on sex, Aaron made snapping motion and reaped the reward it served. Alex was soft, heat and slick pouring from him, and every movement was encouraged by honest calls of a man so absorbed in the act of pleasure. It was perfect. Alexander, was perfect. 

It was easy to stay like this, caught up in the deep slide of each thrust, the burn in his muscles, aching in that refreshing way only really good sex could induce. The slight shine of sweat gathering on the pair as they neared their ends, the strong musk of an omega and alpha becoming one. But all things must eventually reach a final point. A climax. 

Understandably, it was Alex who came first, and Aaron was pushed over the edge at the sound and the tensing of all his muscles. As expected, Aaron’s knot securing them together quite firmly. Alex’s seed shot out with great vigour, multiple volleys of semen that flew fast, only to be stopped by Aaron’s torso. Quivering as he waited for the end to the mess, he gasped in and out quickly, desperately trying not to move his body.

Aaron quickly changed from holding Alex down to simply holding him, and it was his turn to press his face to Alex’s shoulder, getting comfortable. They would sleep for now, but an omega’s heat lasted at least three days.

When they awakened, later, they would continue this. And they would enjoy it just as much, if not more so, than this sparking first time.


End file.
